Judas Kiss
by EgoXrs
Summary: A tiny shounen-ai story... Irie wakes up next to Byakuran and he's contemplating on things...


**A/N: SPOILERS for Future Arc. All the Future Arc. Meaning: Do not read if you haven't finished watching the anime!****  
**

* * *

**Judas Kiss**

The white haired man was lying on the bed next to him, his eyes softly shut and his lips slightly apart, trying to regain the needed strength for the days that were to come. He had been gentle again... But no, Irie thought that maybe that wasn't the right word. He had been _cautious_. Cautious as if he was afraid of breaking him, as if he was afraid of causing mistrust... But he still knew, didn't he?

The redhead moved slowly so that he wouldn't wake his boss and as he sat on the bed he gave one last glance at the second.

_'He looks peaceful.'_

He reckoned and his heart skipped a beat at the irony of that word. 'Peace' was a word he'd never use for that powerful freak of nature. Or maybe he was being too rough...?

_'If it all goes as planned...'_

Irie pondered and riveted his gaze away from his enemy, aimlessly staring at the few furniture that surrounded them.

_'If Tsunayoshi Sawada wins... Then I'll be...'_

He wondered if 'free' was the right adjective he was looking for.

In the end he wasn't _really_ enslaved. A part of him wanted to work for Byakuran but without all this blood involved. Perhaps without even the mafia in the middle. It could just be the two of them doing the most ordinary job like working at an office and selling homemade products.

_'Is that too cliché?'_

"What are you thinking Shochan?"

The unexpected voice made Irie jolt and as he turned his head towards his superior, Byakuran was smiling carefree and his hand had softly gripped the other's.

"Nothing Byakuran-sama."

"I've told you not to call me like that when we're alone."

Byakuran's tone felt like he was scolding a student and Irie was relieved that his trembling voice didn't cause him any suspicions.

"Lie down."

His boss continued but the red haired man mumbled his denial softly.

"I need to make the arrangements you had asked of me and give the orders for-"

"Aah Shochan, even your words bore me~!"

"But it's my responsibility t-"

"Then, isn't it enough if your boss says it's okay?"

Byakuran raised his body and as he wrapped his hands around the other's belly, he quietly gave a peck on his neck.

"But afterwards you will be demanding for everything to be done on time and I'll have to do twice the work I'd do now."

"When that time comes you'll simply deal with it."

The white haired man hadn't stopped giving soft kisses on Shoichi's neck, back and shoulders while the second was expressing him his concern.

"That's... really egoistic of you."

Irie lowered his voice, feeling a bit apprehensive for his choice of words.

"I'm the boss, so it's only natural, don't you think Shochan~?"

There was something in that question that caused a shiver down Irie's spine. It was impossible for Byakuran to know that... Shoichi would probably have been murdered if he did.

"What's on your mind Shochan?"

The redhead ought to confess that his boss had perfect timing.

"I really need to finish with the arrangements."

The younger man responded rather agitated, avoiding eye contact with the other.

"Aaah if Shochan is so stressful there's no way I can force him to stay with me..."

Byakuran sighed and fell backwards on the bed.

"...But I have no doubts that Shochan will at least kiss me goodbye."

He continued and Irie looked at him troubled.

"Ah..."

The latter murmured kind of annoyed and bent over to give a peck on his boss's lips.

Without wasting any time the superior man grabbed Irie's hair, opened his mouth and silently deepened their kiss even if the redhead wasn't so willing to do so. Byakuran always had the upper hand, there was no questioning to it, yet Shoichi truly hated it when he had to taste this superiority from first hand. It made him feel even smaller and worthless, and even worse, it made him lose hope on the plan that the Tenth Vongola boss had prepared for taking down this beast.

"Shochan's kiss is bitter."

The white haired man mumbled in between their kiss but didn't stop engulfing the other in some sort of deviant satisfaction, forcing Irie's heart, mind and body to scream for three entirely different things. Sometimes Shoichi felt like his boss wanted to cause him a breakdown.

"I n-need to..."

Despite the redhead's strong attempts of resisting, Byakuran had no trouble entangling his tongue with the other's and sucking and licking his lips as if this was the last time such a connection between them would occur.

"Never forget this kiss Shochan."

Byakuran finally let go of Irie's hair and as though his statement was filled with poison, the red haired man felt the need to quickly evacuate the room and hurriedly wore his clothes without saying any words.

_'This will be our Judas kiss...'_

Byakuran deemed with a -rather melancholic- smile on his lips and watched as the other swiftly jumped in his clothes and exited the room; a soft "we'll talk later" echoing as he closed the door behind him...

* * *

**A/N: I was inspired by a really beautiful drawing, where Byakuran was lying on the bed sleeping, his chest naked and with a blanket covering the rest of his body and Shoichi was next to him, staring at him... Ah... *sighs* Anyway, I'm sorry if they seem OOC. :/**


End file.
